guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Dugal MacLean
Dugal MacLean, is the First Lord of Eastgate. When his father married his mother, they joined two powerful houses. Currently, he is missing, and his brother is the Lord of Eastgate. He is 31 years old. Personal History Early Life Dugal was born in Eastgate in the year 71 AH (After Historica), to the then First Lord of Eastgate, Jermihn MacLean. Jermihn, marrying Dugal's mother, Francheska Macdraeth united two major Eastgate houses that came down from Mitgardia centuries ago. They had two other sons and a daughter. Petera, Paulos, and Engeli. Petera MacLean is the current Second Lord of Eastgate and Paulos is the Master of Arms at the Greater Eastgate Articles and Rations Company (GEAR) Headquarters in the city. Until the age of 14, Dugal studied at the Merchants Academy in Eastgate. From 14- 17 he studied at Petraea University. At 18, like all future rulers of Eastgate, he was given a ship, the'' Heracles''. He then made his first voyages beyond the horizon, and took on the privateering life that most captains of GEAR participate in. First Lord of Eastgate At 25, Dugal returned home to find his father missing for quite some time. It has been nearly two years, and by Eastgate laws of succession, when a First Lord had been incapacitated or absent for over two years, the Second Lord or the First Lord’s son was to assume the role of the City’s ruler. Dugal’s uncle Willim MacLean, the Second Lord, decided that having the younger generation take the leadership reigns was more important than personal glory, so he opted to stay Second Lord while Dugal became First Lord. Willim remained Chief Executive Officer of GEAR Co., however. The people of Eastgate were divided over Jermihn’s disappearance, a mystery that still boggles the minds of Kaliphlinites today. However, during the Third Red River Troll War, Dugal led the armies of Eastgate to an outstanding victory. This garnished him all the support he needed to keep the high chair of Eastgate. It was after this battle that the Golden Axe of Eastgate appeared to him. The axe of legend belonged to every ruler of Eastgate, from King Leondis down to Dugal. When lost, the item would always return to the ruler in either a time of need, or after that ruler would prove himself. Most say this is a magical property of the axe, but others say it is a ploy the ruling party has used over the years to garner more support from naysayers – these same people believe that this current axe is the 5th or 6th version of the weapon. The First Lord has always claimed that it was the same weapon King Leondis forged nearly 500 years ago. Controversially , in 101 AH, Dugal swore allegiance to Lord Dextrus Flagg and the guild of Kaliphlin. Eastgate, since the founding of Historica had tried to claim an autonomous city state status. In fact, much of the Red River watershed and the Wither Woods, territory that Eastgate claims, was disputed between Kaliphlin and Avalonia. Although they never came to blows over the territory, it was a coup for Eastgate and its surrounding territory to join with Kaliphlin. Since officially declaring for Kaliphlin, Dugal has helped make decisions regarding relations between guilds and the Revolword crisis. Executive Officer of GEAR CO In 99 AH, Willim retired as Second Lord of Eastgate and CEO of GEAR Co. Dugal became master of the fleet and CEO of GEAR Co., while Petera became Second Lord of Eastgate and a board member of GEAR Co. Continuing tradition, GEAR ships raided “unlicensed” merchants from around Historica and beyond, while pedaling the inventory of the company. Dugal oversaw the “Great Refit of 100 AH,” where 15 new war galleys were produced, and many of the old merchant fleet replaced or refurbished. Dugal boasted after the affair that the second strongest navy in the world after GEAR Co, was that of GEAR Co’s salvage yards. Revolword War In early 102 AH, Dugal led an army to defend Queenscross against the forces of Victor Revolword. However, he was killed in the Slaugter at Sultan's Rock. After his death, his brother Paulos MacLean took over command as the First Lord of Eastgate and commander of Eastgate's forces. In later 102 AH, sightings of Dugal popped up, including a mysterious engagement party that was held in Eastgate. After which, he vanished again – perhaps to look for the water crystal that all of Kaliphlin searched for. More rumors have been told that he is looking for an item of immense power to use against Revolword. Deeds Dugal's Letter of Allegience states that he and GEAR Co., find slavery offensive and seek out to destroy it. He admits to the Drow Fleas incident, but denies that his men ever plundered Avalonia. Related Links * Eastgate * Kaliphlin Category:Status: Category:Characters